The Adaption Of Kingdom Hearts
by The Origin Of Sound
Summary: What if I told you Sora isn't the Keyblade Master in this story, yet he's still here? Get caught in with the new keyblade master, journey, and extra characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If the world was in danger of an enormous army of creatures that lived in the darkness, who would save us? What will happen? When light turns to dark? When the calm comes before the storm? When reality is a dream? When good must face evil...Courage is the key... Unlock your destiny...

"Elizabeth wake up!" a loud yet blonde headed girl yelled. Elizabeth opened her eyes to find her friend, Rikku, sitting next to her bed. While her other friend, Roaxs, was leaning against the doorway. "Are you still dreaming?" he said as a sly smile crept on his lips. Yup, Elizabeth was dreaming again. It started last week, and it still was the same dream. "I don't know why, but, I keep seeing the same dream over and over again, like, a film that keeps going nonstop." she said being curious herself about the dream.

"Like the Ring?"

"Shut-up Rikku"

"Why do you always make me look like a wuss?"

"Because I'm intelligent"

"Oh, stop bragging"

Elizabeth had to raise an eyebrow. Sometimes Roaxs and Rikku would have the most unusual arguements and can get carried away once in a while. It was this dream that always got her thinking. What does it mean? Why were these dreams haunting her? _Why me?_ Elizabeth thought while Roaxs and Rikku were still arguing over what seemed like nothing. _A nice warm morning in the beach, ruined by me _Elizabeth thought to herself. She felt like she was taking all the fun away from Roaxs and Rikku because of her silly dreams. I mean come on, what do you mean when good must face evil, and when the calm comes before the storm, and the other nonsense? They were just dreams. They weren't real and they never make any sense so really that just solves all the problems. But when ever she thought about these dreams, this scary image would appear. Like, something that looked right but didn't feel like it. This was just too much for her. She had to get over it. "Let's just forget about it.They don't make sense anyways." And with that, she left the room to start the day leaving a curious Roaxs and a stunned Rikku.

A brown haired man was standing near the shore, his eyes fixed on the sky. Something was coming. Something very unusual. He thought. Squall Leonhart could tell what would happen. For some reason, he had a special power. More like a sixth sense. "Squall!" he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Yuffie, the hyperactive yet, smart ninja. _Oh boy _Leon thought as she was coming by. "Thank goodness I found you! Namine's getting those werid senses again. Come on, we might be able to see what's wrong this time." she said being really excited. "It's Leon". Although Leon was only focused on what Yuffie had to say, because now he was following her. Something was definitely going on.

He followed Yuffie through the bridge and to Namine's house which wasn't quite far away. There on the porch sat Tidus and Yuna talking about who knows what. "You told them too?" Leon asked really annoyed that Yuffie was spreading word to people. "What? Their our friends."

Leon just walked pass and started his way up the stairs to Namine's bedroom. If Roaxs were here, he would've been jealous. Leon obviously knew Roaxs had a crush on Namine. He stopped at Namine's door that was opened a creak. What stopped him was what he heard inside. It sounded like Namine talking to herself. Only, whispering. Leon came closer to the door and placed his ear on the surface. Namine was saying something really really softly like she was keeping something private away from the world."When light turns to dark, when the calm comes before the storm, when reality is a dream, when good must face evil...". She stopped. Something fishy was going on. He couldn't take it anymore. (If Roaxs were here, he would've busted the door open like superman or something). Leon opened the door quickly to find Namine, sitting on her balcony with her sketch pad, with a pencil in one hand. Looking perfectly fine. She stopped sketching and bought her attention to Leon who was standing there with panick all over his face.

"Hey Leon, what's going?" she said as if nothing happened. Leon gave out a breath. Something was happening and Namine was trying to hide it. "What were you saying?" he said calmly. Namine had to open up, it was the only way he could find out what was going on just a few minutes ago. Namine's expression turned to a pale one. She was scaring him. "You have the sense don't you?" she asked still looking pale. Leon was in shock. How did she know his special power?

"Namine what's going on?"

"You shouldn't be asking things like that Leon"

"What happened here?"

"Don't you know?"

"What's this about a storm?"

"It wouldn't be helpful"

"Namine, be honest with me, please tell me what that was all about"

Namine was silent. She turned her head away. Namine never acted like this before. She was more of the quiet type and was always honest and innocent. Now she was a stranger. Leon didn't know her now. They were both quiet. Both felt as if they couldn't trust each other. They were different people now. "What did you mean by when light turns to dark and the other things you said?" Leon began more cooled down now. Silence was the only thing that filled the room. Although, Leon was patient. Then, Namine began to speak.

"Have you ever wondered about the other worlds out there?". Leon was silent. This wasn't the time to be talking about this.

"Namine please-Have you ever wondered about the world's secrets that haunt us even though we don't know it yet? Have you ever wondered about what was coming to our island? You sensed it when you were at the shore. What did it feel like?". Leon was curious now but surprised. _She knew about that too._ He retraced his thoguhts back to the time when he was at the shore.

Darkness.

Aqua presence.

Powerful energy.

A war.

Light.

The storm 500 thousand years ago.

Wait...

What storm? "What storm you ask?" Namine answered for him. Leon was in a sea of confusion. Namine was a different person now. These senses were so strange. The feeling of what was coming was so scary. That was it. He didn't want to know more. He walked out her room, down the stairs to her door but stopped to hear something. Namine was whispering again. Leon just opened the door and went out. Namine was just like him. She had this sense too.

"Squall, what did Namine say?" said Tidus ready for whatever he had to say. "First of all, it's Leon, and Namine didn't really say much." and he continued walking. Yuffie stayed the same, still looking at Leon. She could feel that he didn't want to talk about it. Something strange happened up there. Yuffie walked pass Tidus and Yuna, towards where Leon went.

After Elizabeth got ready for the day, she came outside to get some fresh air. Living in he beach was great. You could say, you can really breathe. She streched her arms out to the sky and closed her eyes, letting the warm brezze drift and clense her face. But then, something unusal happened. The brezze was gone. Everything seemed quiet and still. Like everything vanished. An image in her head came. The sky was dark. There was a cold chill through her veins. The temperature dropped. It wasn't common for Destiny Islands.

She opened her eyes to find that everything was normal again. _What was that all about?_ she thought still confused about what happened. Maybe it was her imagination. The dreams must have been too. In a distance, she spotted Riku sitting on the paupu tree, just looking up at the sky. It's no surprise, that Destiny Islands had two Rik(k)u's. In Destiny Islands, Rikku and Riku were always mixed up. They both sounded the same but were spelled differently.You can't really tell which is which by just pronouncing their names. So Tidus thought up a plan. What about giving them nicknames? Eventually, it didn't work. So now they still get mixed up.

Riku of course, was a boy while Rikku was a girl. They both have different personalities. Riku was the hottest boy in Destiny Islands and Rikku was just goofy and happy all the time. What makes them unique is, Riku has sliver hair, and Rikku always acts herself. But in other cases, right now we're talking about Riku, the boy. Almost every girl who was 15 or younger, had a crush on Riku. Every girl except Elizabeth. They were close freinds when they were young. Some people were jealous of that. Riku would always get annoyed when girls would go crazy over him. But he respected how Elizabeth treated him.

Riku looked perfectly fine today. Elizabeth just stared at him. _Funny, no fan girls today_ she thought in curiosity. She wanted to talk to Riku now. Maybe get her mind off the silliness going on. She hurried over to him but stopped when he turned around, facing her with cold teal eyes. Something wasn't right. But then that changed. His eyes became teal again and he looked like he was familar with his surroundings. He looked at Elizabeth with more certainty and climbed down the tree and started walking to her.

"Just a few minutes ago you looked like you were in a trance or something are you feeling alright?" She asked curiously. "I'm okay, I was just thinking that's all". In her surprise, he came closer to her, real close, till he came to her ear.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Namine getting those senses again?"

"No, she did?"

"This morning."

Elizabeth just stood there, wondering what she sensed.

"But who told you?"

"Yuffie, no duh."

"Riku, about Namine's senses..."

Riku just looked at her in curiousity of what she might say. "Do you think her senses have something to do with my dreams?" Riku looked away this time. There was something he wanted to say, but he was afraid Elizabeth might not believe him. After some moments of silence, Riku spoke, but he still was looking away. "Elizabeth...if I told you something, like a secret, would you keep it safe?".She just looked at him, and then at the sky. "If it's meant to be kept a secret, yes". He looked at her again, this time directly to the eye. "I sometimes wonder how you and Namine have a gift that sees what ordinary people can't see. So I did some research but none of that worked. But, I never knew I had a common power like Namine's. I think it's time you've learned that...I have the sense". Those were the last words he said. He left to go somewhere else for privacy.

Elizabeth was speechless. Her best friend...he...but...how? Things were odd today. First her dreams, then Namine's senses, and now _Riku_ she thought. But he never answered her question. Or maybe that was his answer. Instead of her senses and Namine's being the same, Riku had it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's funny how today was different from the rest. It was getting weirder. It was almost if, you had to put the pecies of a puzzle together before time ran out. But what time? What were we waiting for? Where were the signs? Leon wondered deep in his thoughts. The clouds looked like feathers you could almost catch. _Why Namine? What's going to happen? Explain it to me. Please...- _his thoughts were disturbed when he heard the unspeakable voice. "Squall, that was so mean!" Yuffie said, making her way to him. Why now? Yuffie stood there, her hands on her hips, looking directly at him. "Well mister, what did Namine say?" Leon looked annoyed. "Well? Aren't you going ta speak? Or cat got your tongue?"

"Stop it Yuffie."

"How can you be so coldhearted? Huh? What's going on with Namine? Is it too big to say? Have you grown up yet? Speak to me Squall- "THAT"S ENOUGH!" the very words came out of his mouth. Yuffie jumped up in surprise. Leon never yelled at her like that. He was angry all right. Of course there were times when he would get mad at Yuffie, but this was the worst. He turned away. He didn't mean to yell at her. He just felt pressured.

"I'm sorry- "No, I'm fine." he finally said. That was it. There wasn't anything to talk about. Making his way arcoss the sand, he didn't look back.

"Leon, wait."

He stopped. Wha- what did she just say? He turned to face her. "Yuffie, could you- say that one more time?" Yuffie looked puzzled.

"Say what one more time?"

"What you said before."

"What, 'Say what one more time'? "

"No, before that"

"I really don't know what your talking about Squall"

He looked away. _I guess it was my imagination._ "It's nothing", and he left, still thinking over what Namine said. It was strange really. Yuffie wondered what he meant. _What did I say? Dammit Squall, why don't you tell me anything anymore!_ The ocean moved peacefully, soothing every moment. _Forget it Yuffie, your just that same old hyperactive ninja. That's how Leon sees you. _Sundown was coming. _If only we could go back to when we were kids...wait. _In an instant, something hit her. "Hey..." She looked at Squall, only a dot from a distance. _Is that what he meant?_

_Great, just great, I bet Kairi's still hanging out with her "I love Riku" friends. What does he have that I don't have? Silver hair?- _"Sora!" "Huh?" Sora turned around to find Kairi running to him. "Sorry I'm late, I had to run an errand." Sora stood still. _Oh god, this is my chance. Go ahead Sora, tell her! _"Uh...Kairi...I just wanted to say..." Kairi looked at him curiously. "Wanted to say what?" Sora looked down. _Why do I have to be shy! Look at Leon and Elizabeth! Why couldn't I be born like them! Oh crap Sora, your making yourself look like an idiot! _

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"DidyouknowRoaxswetshisbedtwiceaweek?"

"What?"

"AHHH!" Sora screamed, waking up from his dream. It took a while for him to notice the scenery around him. _Just a dream, everythings alright. Still, even I wanna know what I **really **wanted to say to Kairi!_ He looked around him once more. _Man, I fell asleep!_ He wiped his eyes. It was like, he stepped into a whole new world. Sora settled his gaze on the ocean. For some reason, he felt as if, he missed out on alot of things. He felt lost and confused, sorta brainwashed. Leon and Elizabeth. Gosh, they were better off compared to him. It sometimes made him envy them alot. _Sora, your such a failure. You act funny, you say stupid jokes, heck, people don't even listen to you._ Right there, he just mentally slapped himself. _What the hell am I thinking! All those things are false! I seriously did get brainwashed!_ Sora fell silent. He felt like a different person. More like, he didn't know himself anymore.

_I seriously wish this day would end, for real, it gets weirder by the moment. _

Silence fell. The day was growing darker.

"Yo! Don't be going there all of a sudden, we don't know what's going on with Namine right now!" Rikku yelled, trying her hardest to pull Roaxs away fom the door. "Let go of me! What's this about senses, and Leon meeting her? Why was I the last to know!"

"Who cares if you were the last to know! Still, I don't think it's a good time to be meeting Namine!"

"I really don't care about the time, I just want to talk to Namine!" He said, and with a final and hard pull, Roaxs was out of her grip. _He seriously has a crush on her, heck, they could get married right now. But still, why won't he tell her? Boys these days..._

"Namine!" Roaxs yelled out to her. Namine looked up from her sketch pad to Roaxs, stopping infront of her. "Roaxs, what are you doing here?" Roaxs caught his breath. "I heared about your senses, you okay?" She smiled. "Better as always."

"Wow, and I was worried for nothing."

"Wait, you were worried?"

"What? Well...yeah, can't I be?" Namine just starred at him as if he said the most precious words in the world. A soft smile spread on her lips. "I really appreciate you caring."

Roaxs at the moment, blushed at the very words. If only he was brave enough to tell her...

**A/N Alright, that was chapter 2! Now as of the reviews (since there was one, I'll start with that one), I'll be glad to answer questions and such and such. **

**Earthpaw-** Wow, Leons on the same stake too! Anyways, Namine's trying to bring a message out. When she gets senses, there's no stopping her. Now, the kids in Destiny Islands think that Namine just automatically had these senses, some think she was born with them. If you keep reading the chapters as I post them, you'll encover more of the details. Now the prophecy, that's the message. Namine wants people to listen, since it seems as if the messages won't come back. (Sorry, though, I can't say much, you'll have to keep reading) Thanks for the review!


End file.
